A variety of headgear has been developed for, military, work, and recreational purposes. In some cases, headgear can be used to protect the wearer from the elements such as wind, rain, cold, and heat. Headgear features such as a brim for a baseball cap have also been developed to help protect the wearer from potentially harmful ultraviolet rays of the sun.